Love Discovered
by Yuki Tsukushiro
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram have been childhood friends,but Yuuri is in love with his best friend.Will Wolfram realize his own feelings before it's too late? A rebirth fic!


Vitalis Hospital, Maternity wing.

"Mama Unca Raph angry?" asked a wide-eyed child tugging at his mother's sleeve.

Angela Fontaine smiled at her 2 year old son. He was a cherubic child with green eyes and blond hair. Cradling him in her lap she replied "No, Wolfram Uncle Ralph is just worried." Turning she eyed their friend's countenance with amusement. Raphael and Julia Neville were both her and her husband Cassian's best friends, they were almost like family. Currently Julia was giving birth to their first child in the O.T. and Raphael had been worrying like hell and her husband had been trying his best to calm him. "When baby come?" asked Wolfram eyes wide with curiosity. Angela smiled tucking a strand of blond hair behind his ear "Soon baby." "Will baby play wi' me?" asked wolfram he was clearly excited with the prospect of having a playmate. Before she could reply the doctor came out of the O.T. beaming "It was a success" she announced happily, then turning to Raphael she said "Mrs. Neville has given birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy." Raphael and Cassian whooped and hugged each other before turning to ask if they could meet them. The doctor nodded, warning them to keep it brief as the mother was tired. They happily entered the room to find Julia holding her son, she beamed at them and Raphael and Cassian rushed to see the newborn. When they reluctantly handed the baby back to the mother, Angela allowed a very impatient Wolfram to see the baby with the promise of not jostling the newborn. Wide-eyed and full of curiosity Wolfram watched his new friend. He carefully touched a finger to the baby's small nose but soon drew back his hand when the baby scrunched up his face. He wonderingly ran a gentle finger on the baby's pinkened face and was delighted when the baby turned and leaned into his touch. He giggled and ran is finger over the newborn's fisted hand and stopped suddenly, eyes widening, when the baby opened his hand and caught his finger. In the background he heard his mother ask his aunt the baby's name "Yuuri" she replied. "Yuuri" little Wolfram repeated intently watching the now yawning baby. He slowly put his other hand over their joined hands "Yuuri".

Unknown to the happy crowd a dark silhouette by the room door turned and left. "Do you think we are doing the right thing?" a voice asked causing him to stop in his tracks. "There's no place for regrets now. Our plan is in motion" he replied turning to face the person "There's nothing we can do about it now. Besides this is what he wanted." He smiled "This will be interesting."

****************************

Some months later:

Wolfram sat playing with his toys and watching his aunt Julia trying to get little Yuuri to say something.

"Come on Yuuri say 'Mama'" Julia coaxed her little son but instead of paying attention to her Yuuri turned to Wolfram and started gurgling happily. Wolfram responded with a beaming smile. Sighing Julia gave up for the time being as Yuuri started crawling towards Wolfram. "Giving up finally?" asked Angela as she kneeled down next to her. "Mmhmm but only for now though" she answered "You know Yuuri doesn't pay attention to anything else when Wolfram's near." Watching as Wolfram carefully accommodated the now squealing baby partially on his lap. "Let's go see what the men are up to." Julia said standing up. Both women left the quietly playing children alone but were close enough to keep a watch on them.

Yuuri looked blankly at his mother while she said something he couldn't understand. He just knew he wanted to play with the boy. He loved it when the boy came to visit him.

He wanted the boy to hold him so he started crawling to him, he squealed happily when the boy let him sit on his lap. Wolfram had been curious to see if Yuuri spoke or not so he decided to give it a try himself. Imitating his aunt he started "Yuuri say Wolfram" causing the baby to turn and look at him with wide eyes. "Wolfram" he tried again to no avail as the baby just giggled and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. He giggled too along with the baby slightly disappointed but soon forgetting all about it as they played with their toys.

Wolfram didn't want to leave Yuuri at all but his mother promised him that they would see him soon. While their parent's finished their greetings Wolfram sat with baby Yuuri "I'll come back Yuuri and we'll play" he promised to the oblivious baby and pressed a kiss to his cheeks, who squealed at this. As his mother picked him up Yuuri stopped giggling and his lips started trembling as he tried to reach the boy. When no one responded he started crying " 'fram..". "Did he just say Wolfram?" Julia asked surprised.

" 'fram." He cried again confirming their doubts. "Oh look! He spoke again ." Angela cooed. She let Wolfram down as he started squirming.

Wolfram was pleasantly surprised to see Yuuri speak. He squirmed trying to get to Yuuri. He was happy when his mother let him down. Quickly he ran over to the crying baby and hugged him. Immediately the baby stopped crying and hugged him back as much as he could and smacked a wet kiss on his nose which had him giggling.

" But his first word was Wolfram" Julia pouted at her friend.

"Oh come on cheer up, you can still try for your name to be before Raphael's." Angela consoled her patting her shoulder, smiling when her friend perked up.

"Oooh look aren't they cute?" Julia cooed watching the two boys wrapped around each other.


End file.
